Valkyrie
by Ghost edge
Summary: That night on Halloween the wrong child was chosen as the boy-who-lived. His sister was the actual defeater of the dark lord. However in an attempt to save her brother she has been abandoned. Now it is up to an Amazon and a Thanagarian to take the girl under their wing. fem!harry, Dumble/Potter/selectWeasley bashing. WBWL


**Hello everyone this story is adopted from whitetigerwolves list**

 **here is my try on Amazon Hawk**

 **just want to say this that I do not (yet) own Harry Potter or Justice League**

 **I've set this like my story of child of the sea in animated Justice league movies that start of with Justice League War**

 **Hope you enjoy this and leave a comment if you want I want to know what you guys think**

 **Halloween 1991**

* * *

The streets of Goderic's Hollow were abandoned except for a dark robed figure. He stood in front of a house that nobody had gone by whilst trick or treating. The people in the village couldn't even see the house. However the man clad in the dark robes could.

As the man began walking through the fence that separated the front lawn from the streets his thoughts began to wander. One of his followers had come to him baring news of a prophecy. It said that he would be defeated by a child that would have been born on the end of the seventh month. He scoffed at the idea of a mere babe defeating the all-powerful Lord Voldemort.

He would prove the meddling old fool of a Dumbledore that he was the embodiment of purity. So as he made his way, he blasted the door of its hinges with a little over powered blasting hex. At the other end he found men, separating him from the staircase.

One was a man with a scruffy beard and moustache and curly black hair, his eyes were as silver as the most expensive diner utensils you could find. His high cheek bones showed that he was form the upper-class of the wizarding society. He stood there with his wand raised and a scowl on his normally mischievous face. This man was known as the ladies' man Sirius Orion Black.

Next to him stood a man who was in many ways. His face showed many lines that came with sleepless nights. The graying brown hair that was unkept spoke of his stress. His eyes were amber gold as he to aimed his wand at the form of Voldemort. His name was Remus John Lupin.

"Step aside and I may let one of you live." Voldemort hissed coolly, indicating Sirius. There was of course no way he would let the werewolf live.

"NO!" Sirius shouted with venom. "We won't let you lay a single hand on the children." Remus finished.

"Such a waste of pureblood." He said. He hated to waste the blood or pureblood wizard although he despised them.

With a swift duel that went very one-sidedly. The lifeless forms of the marauders were thrown back. Voldemort proceeded to the top of the stairs and walked towards the nursery that housed the child that would defeat. As he blasted the door out of its frame there came a cry from inside. As he looked around the room he saw to cribs. One contained the little boy who was crying for his mother, he had red hair and brown eyes and was a little on the chubby side. Voldemort tried to feel the boys magic core but was disappointed to find a little more power than a squib.

He looked over had the second crib and found a girl who was holding herself up against the side while looking intently at him. She had ash black hair and her eyes were like sapphires. He walked over to the girl and did the same thing he did with the boy. he almost fell back at the sheer amount of magical power the infant seemed to hold.

He took a step back and pointed his glowing green wand at the girls head, who still stared at him with curiosity in her eyes not comprehending the situation. The green curse shot at the girl, Voldemort couldn't help but laugh. However that was short lived as the curse stopped before the girls head and rounded on him. His face void of happiness now showed absolute terror as the curse hit him disintegrating his body. Out of the ashes of his body rose two wisps of smoke, one rushed out of the house while the other rushed at Helene creating a lighting bolt scar and taking residence in the girl's scar. The blast from the rebounded curse created some shrapnel that hit the boy giving him a small cut on his cheek.

* * *

Not much later there were a dozen crack and members of the order of the phoenix appeared on the scene. The first to run into the house was Lilly Potter nee Evans followed by her husband James. They ran up the stairs momentarily stopping to look at the corpses of their fallen friends.

However their first priority was to check on their children. They came into the nursery to find a bawling Johnny and an unconscious Helene. Lilly picked up her son noticing the lightning bolt shaped cut on his cheek while James picked up Helene.

At that moment Albus Dumbledore the only wizard who Voldemort would rather avoid. He examined the scene in front of him. He then took notice on the cut on Johnny's cheek, it would scar that was sure.

"Lilly may I have a look at Johnny please?" he said while holding out his arms. Lilly complied and gave her son to the headmaster, walking over to see if her daughter was fine.

Albus took out his wand and scanned the young boy. The result of the spell said that the boy was shrouded in dark magic. He knew what this meant the boy had defeated the most feared wizard since Grindlewald.

"Lilly, James." He said gaining their attention. "We all know why Voldemort came her tonight." They nodded having be told the prophecy. "Johnny is encased in dark magic residue, it seems he has defeated Voldemort."

To say the parents were shocked that their son could do that was an understatement.

"But what about Helene." Lilly protested.

Albus casted the same spell on the girl, it told them that she was her magic core was very low on magic energy.

"I am sorry there is so little energy she is a little above the magic level of magic as a squib." He said as he looked at the unconscious girl.

"James, Lilly. Your son is the key to defeating Voldemort. I know he was killed by your son but I won't doubt he will find a way to come back. Young Johnny over here must be trained to the highest of his capabilities." He said while looking at the couple.

Lilly had taken back her son while James laid their daughter back in her crib. With his arms around his wife and son he turned to his wife and said. "What are we going to do about Helene. We must keep our full attention on Johnny now that he is the chosen one and she would only be jealous of the attention her brother gets."

Albus took this chance to but in. "Lilly, James. I haven't told you immediately because it would be inappropriate but the spell also told me the dark magic on Johnny is effecting his core. There is only one chance to safe him but that would ask a great sacrifice."

"We'll do anything to help our son." James declared.

"The only way to save your sons magical core is to perform a ritual. But this ritual needs a sacrifice, in this case it would need little Helene's magical power. There is no way of knowing if the transfer will be save for her. She might lose her magical capabilities or she might wind up dead." He said remorsefully.

James looked at his wife who nodded. "As I said we would do anything if it means saving my son. And if Helene loses her magical core we could send her to Lilly's sister."

The next week saw the quintet in an abandoned classroom at Hogwarts. The class room was cleared of all furniture and professor Dumbledore had ordered the house elves of Hogwarts to draw the necessary runic array. It looked like a seven pointed star with all sorts of gibberish written along the line.

To prepare the babies for the ritual each had to have a single rune marking them as the receiver and source respectfully. After that was done Dumbledore lit the seven candles at each point of the star. He began the incantation and the runic cluster glowed with white blue light. There was a white flash. Ones it subsided the adults in the room found no trace of the little girl.

The Potters picked up their little boy as if his sister had not just been sacrificed two seconds ago. They crooned over him checking if the ritual had any ill effects on him. Albus cast a spell on the boy and was satisfied with the results seeing the magic core of the boy in stable condition.

However what neither adult knew that this ritual was actually a hoax. It was created in the ancient times of the Greek. What everyone supposed that once the ritual was done the 'receiver' would be much more powerful as an adult however the only thing it does is stabilize his magic core. But the 'source' is send to the Olympus where the child fate is decided.

* * *

 **At mount Olympus**

All the gods were gathered as they felt an ancient ritual, they had created millennia ago, being performed. They had created the ritual as a means to make heroes. Many demigods had been brought forth by this ritual. For example Achilles and Perseus had both been children brought forth by the ritual.

They sat at their respective seat that surrounded a seven pointed star. The star glowed the same with color as the star that was used for the ritual performed by the Potters and Dumbledore. As the light died down a baby was left in the middle of the star.

The gods watched as the last part of the ritual was completed, around the circle the reason of why this girl had appeared in front of them. Many were dissatisfied however just as the discussion over the fate of the child was about to begin, Apollo's eyes glazed over and he spoke with his 'prophecy voice'.

" _The girl who will defeat the dark lord approaches. Offered to fate by a light lord. The child shall descend upon those who defy justice. The girl will forge a path for the grey to walk ones she as she disarms the light of its head. She'll be the Valkyrie of the new order."_

The gods looked at Apollo as he ended his prophecy, then they turned their attention to the child.

"What are we to do with the child." Poseidon stated. As everyone in the room took in the prophecy.

"It's obvious the child is supposed to be the defeater of someone in your society." Athena said as she looked at Hecate.

"It is true. This child is a descendent of one of the few I gifted with magic. A couple of months ago one of those descendants spoke a prophecy, it said she would defeat the wizard known as Voldemort. He has brought my society even further down then that it already was." She said with remorse.

"Care to elaborate Hecate." Zeus demanded.

"The society created by the descendant of my chosen is stumped. They see their selves as the superior race and have alienated their selves with mundane people. They have neglected their process of technology thus are almost three centuries behind on the mundane. The laws they create also prohibit my mundane born chosen, they are trapped as minorities in their society. The people who have mixed blood are also frowned upon and laws they created has made it hard to let society notice them. I have to say though, the French and American society are almost at the end of this misery, maybe some of eastern Europe will slowly turn in the next decade or so."

The gods looked at Hecate and considered the destiny that was laid in front of the girl. The female goddesses had a look among each other silently conversing. They came upon a result.

"If I may." Hera the queen of the gods spoke.

She looked at Zeus who beckoned her to continue.

"The world as of yet is growing. As it grow people that stand above the others are spreading chaos but there are also those who fight the chaos these people spread. If we let two of these warriors teach this little one here she'll will no doubt grow to be one of our greatest heroes as of yet."

"That is a sound idea Hera. I assume you have already chosen her teachers." Hermes said smiling.

"I have." She confirmed with a smirk.

 **An invisible island in the Mediterranean Sea.**

With a flash two women were teleported to an unknown island in the middle of the Mediterranean Sea. These to women were Shayera Hol and Diana princes of Themyscira.

Diana is a tall woman standing around a height of 6 ft. and 2 inches. She has a strong body with muscle that only compliments her curves. She has midnight black hair and eyes as blue as the sky. She wears a Greek style tunic ( **AN Like the tunic she wears in the animated wonder woman movie before she leaves for men's world** ) and bare feet.

Shayera Hol is almost as tall as Diana but just about an inch shorter. She has chocolate brown hair with grass green eyes. She is wearing her Thanagarian military armor with a mace made of Nth metal strapped to her hip. The most interesting feature of this woman are however her wings.

"What the Hell!" Shayera demanded, jumping to her feet and drawing her Nth metal mace. She looked over at the Amazon, "Who are you and where are we. And what just happened."

Diana, climbing to her feet herself, said, "Not a clue." Warily looking around for any threats, she studied their surroundings. "Though this place strongly reminds me of Themyscira."

"That is because it is not that far away from your home." A voice spoke.

The two women turned to face the speaker. Only to be met by a small group of women that stood over 12 ft in hight. Diana recognized these women instantly.

The speaker, Hera, goddess of marriage and family and Queen of the Gods, stood at the front of the group. Her brown hair flowed down past her breast. She wore a white toga and adorned a golden tiara. She looked at the two women in front of her with a small smile, while cradling a little bundle in her arms.

On the right side of the Queen of Olympus stood Athena, goddess of wisdom, handicrafts, defense and strategic warfare. In her right hand she held a golden spear that looked to be in unused and in her left hand she supported a helmet made of the same material. She had brown hair tied up behind her head and wore a white toga with a golden breast plate.

To Hera's left side stood Artemis, goddess of the hunt, virginity, childbirth, the moon and all animals. She wore a tunic much like the one that Diana wore but hers had more leather padding. Her back held a quiver full of arrows and in her right hand she held a bow that was a beautiful piece of art. Her flowing black locks draped down a little past her shoulders.

Next to her stood Aphrodite, goddess of love, beauty, and desire. She was dressed in a scandalous purple version of what one would describe as a toga while her fiery red hair reached her bum.

Next to her was Demeter, goddess of fertility, agriculture, nature, and the seasons with her daughter Persephone, wife of Hades and Queen of the Underworld.

At the other end of the formation stood Hecate, goddess of magic.

And cradled in the arms of Hera, was a small, black-haired babe, resting peacefully, unaware of her surroundings.

Shayera was about to retort, when Diana stopped her by kneeling before the women while inclining to do the same as her and show respect to the goddesses.

"Goddesses, why have you brought us here?" she asked respectfully.

The Thangarian's eyes widened as she realized what Diana had said, and what power the women before her held. She may be a skilled fighter but she doesn't want to try her luck against someone who is a goddess much less seven of them.

"Rise Diana and Sheyara," Hera instructed. "We have brought the two of you here, to both bestow a gift, and give a task."

"What task is this?" Shayera asked standing up, not really comfortable with the goddesses.

Hera smiled, "The task we would give to you, is simply a side effect of the gift." She looked down at the babe she held. "This child, is destined to be a hero. Sadly, her parents have abandoned her, and she needs someone to raise her and prepare her for her eventual destiny." Looking back at the two women one of Earth and one not, Hera added, "We have chosen you two to care for her."

"Us?" Shayera asked irritably. "What's the catch?"

"Shayera," Diana reprimanded. "Manners, these are goddesses."

"Peace," Hera said. "It is good that your companion asks questions Diana. And there are four catches. First, blood must be taken from you both, and given to the child, she will then be your own blood. This is the gift we give. The second, you will not be allowed to leave this island until the girl's fifth year..."

"WHAT!" Shayera yelled. "You expect us to stay here for five years! Are you insane?"

The goddesses each glared at Shayera, along with Diana. The effect was rather intimidating. Hawkgirl gulped, "Shutting up now."

"That would be a wise action," Athena said cooler than a potions master at Hogwarts could ever hope to be.

"As I was saying," Hera continued, "you will not be allowed to leave this island until the girl's fifth year, she has already passed her first. During these four-years, you Shayera, will not age. At the moment I know you are traveling to earth at the command of your people however we've summoned you here so you could share in this task. The time that you spent on this island will seem like year but in reality it would compare to only a few months. Fourth, we," Hera indicated her fellow goddesses, "will not only each give a gift to the child, but we will also drop in on occasion to teach the girl ourselves. And lastly..."

"I get to marry you two," Aphrodite interrupted with a smirk.

"WHAT!" both women protested.

"Aphrodite!" Hera chastised, though judging by the faint smirk on her face, she found the mortal's reactions amusing. "Aphrodite is joking," Hera assured them. "Though we would happily marry you two, and bless your union if you wished. But the fourth condition is that, when you return to your time, you allow her to join you in your battle against the evil threats of the world and those from outside."

Diana looked over at Shayera. "I can live with those conditions, but what about our needs here?"

"There is a villa at the center of this island. Everything you will need will be provided. There will even be a tablet, with which you can request items, though you will have to go without electricity for the duration of your stay," Hera explained.

Shayera sighed. "I suppose I agree."

"Very good." From within the folds of her gown, Hera pulled a small knife. "Prick your fingers, and smear your blood upon the girl's forehead, we will do the rest.

The two heroines did as instructed, leaving two lines of blood upon the girl's brow, and giving curious glances to the lightning bolt shaped scar upon it. Then the goddesses surrounded the girl and began to speak together.

"Child take this blood as your own, take this blood as your parents."

Then each of the goddesses spoke alone, beginning with Hera. "I give you the gift of family, of the Amazons, that you shall share their strength, flight, resilience, and reflexes, and that of the Thangarians, that you shall share their sight, their ears, their talons and their wings."

"I give you, the chance to find true love." Aphrodite said.

"My gift to you is a keen mind, that you may learn quickly, and remember all." Athena said.

Artemis followed up with "I give to you a companion, a loyal familiar." Creating a flash of light were a white wolf cub came out.

"From me you receive this multi-weapon only you can use. Made of Nth metal, forged by Hephaestus himself." Said Demeter whilst giving the parents a handle that could become any close-quarter weapon in the hands of the little girl.

Hecate followed up with: "No wand or other focus will you need for magic, this shall be my gift unto you.".

"My gift, is to take away the soul piece bound to you, yet not your own, and to remove the blemish it formed from your skin." Persephone while drawing out a black smoke from the lightning scar that vanished once the last of its tendrils had been broken.

And as Persephone finished speaking, Hera turned to Shayera and Diana. "The child's name is now Helene Rose Hol."

Before either of the two heroines could respond, there was a bright, blinding flash of light. And when the two heroines could see once more, the goddesses had disappeared, leaving the little girl behind.

A perfectly white wolf cub was nestled against the black-haired girl, and small silver wings with a metal edge now sprouted from her back. And while little Helena slept her new mother looked at each other confirming that they would share in this burden and blessing.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Helene can retract her wing in to her back but she can use the to fly/fight/balance her self. (think of the same kind of wings as hawk girl from legends of tomorrow)**

 **The wings would make her useless in confined spaces.**

 **the feathers are laced with Nth metal so when she uses them they don't get damaged that quick.**

 **She has also the live span of an Amazon meaning she will not age past her prime and she will not die of natural causes.**


End file.
